A Second Chance
by Immatureboys
Summary: An alternate take on Save the Date of what would happen if Lincoln and Ronnie Anne did not start off well?


It was an exciting day at Royal Woods Elementary school as Lincoln ventured into his locker. However, he held as much caution as he should thanks to a certain someone. Using the light on his cellphone, he checked to see if it was booby-trapped. He even took a smell at it. Everything seem to be clear as he took a breathe of relief.

As he opened it, a boxing glove flashed out with a hard punch, knocking Lincoln across the halls. The day only got worst as the halls then took him to a very unpleasant place. The screams and yells echoed through his ears as he went rushing out of the girl's locker room to avoid being assaulted any further.

He might have been in the clear if a teacher had not caught him as he exited the locker room. Already, he had a guilty look upon his face, so explaining himself would be pointless at this point. However, the limelight kids laugh and took pictures of him once again.

This was not his day as the boy sat in detention with some other kids. It had marked the second week that he was a victim to some very cruel pranks. Thankfully, it was not his comedian sister. Luan may have been cruel with her pranks, but even she had standards. Concerned for his best friend, Clyde peeked into the detention room to check up on Lincoln. Lincoln took a glance and issued for Clyde to go on without him.

Lincoln may have had his recess taken away, but not his lunchtime. Clyde found him as he took a seat next to him. By the half stoic, half-angry expression, Lincoln was not in the most pleasant mode. "Hey Lincoln are you feeling okay?" Clyde asked.

"Hey look guys, it's the peeping tom!" One boy pointed out.

"Yeah, really stepping it up for you age, eh Lincoln?" Another student commented winking.

Lincoln took a seat, only to find a liquid coming from his pants. On his bottom, he felt a burning sensation. Rather than the Sloppy Joes, it was hot soup this time, causing him to jump up and down like crazy. The burning sent him through frenzy. There was a message that read happy soup for today, Lame-O, signed Ronnie Anne.

"Well, at least she's using more variety now." Clyde said joining in on the laughter.

"Ugh, doesn't she have anything better to do?" Lincoln caught the soup and kicked it away.

"Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." The boys made fun of the white haired boy.

"Oh please, Ronnie Anne and I are not like that." Lincoln defended.

"Yeah, tell it to the treats that your girlfriend always leaves you."

Lincoln scoffed in annoyance. "Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend."

"Oh really, why does she always come after you?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" The group of boys hummed all together.

Lincoln was fed tired of her pranks, now he was taking abuse from his own classmates. He had to get out of it somehow. "Guys, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend. In fact, she is not even a friend. She is rude, gross, and very annoying. I rather lick that bathroom floor then ever kiss that annoying nuisance."

"Uh, Lincoln." Clyde warned.

"What," Lincoln replied in angry tone, only to find his abuser right behind him. Ronnie Anne shifted both shock and anger upon her face. As she faced with Lincoln, she stormed out of the lunchroom.

"Whoa Lincoln, I think you hurt her feelings."

"Give me a break Clyde, Ronnie is the toughest girl at school. I'm pretty sure this won't get the best of her."

"I don't know man, she seem pretty upset."

* * *

After served detention again, Lincoln arrived home by himself. Upon his arrival, couch cushions bombarded him. There he saw his eldest sister crying her eyes out, throwing tantrum like a child who got denied their toy. The black makeup, the cheap sweater, and the bunch tissues and chocolate ice cream made it obvious that Lori was sobbing endlessly.

The abuse continued as she threw more couch cushions and then CD's. Lincoln was confused by this outcome. He took covered next to the couch to avoid all of her projectiles.

"What is wrong with you?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"You made Ronnie Anne cry!" Lori shot back in a tearful rage.

"Look it was not intentional, wait how do you know who she is?"

"Bobby told me right after he broke up with me." Lori continued to sob and cry.

"Why does Bobby care about Ronnie Anne, are they friends?"

"No, Ronnie Anne is Bobby's little sister. And he said that he can never date someone who hurts someone he's related to."

"I didn't even know Bobby had a sister. Look, I didn't mean to, I just…" Lincoln tried to explain, but Lori chased him down and then grabbed by the shirt.

Lori cut him off and demanded, "I don't want to hear it Lincoln! You have to make things right between you and Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln was annoyed enough by her in school, now he was put on the spot by his own family. "You mean make things right between you and Bobby?"

Lori gave Lincoln a killing growl. "It is the only way he will get back together with me if he sees you being nice to her."

"Look if you would just let me explain then…"

Lori cut Lincoln off again, "Enough Lincoln, we have reservation at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet at six for a double date. So you are going to make amends and make her feel like the most special girl in the world."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Lincoln fired back. "Why should I have to make peace with her? I mean I don't even like…"

"I am close to a major breakdown Lincoln; do you really want to argue with me right now?" Lori said building so much pressure upon Lincoln. With each step, she looked like she was about to thrash him at any second.

"But…" He argued back.

Lori lifted the nightstand next, assuring Lincoln's explanations were pointless right now. Knowing her stubbornness, no one could ever reason with Lori. So reluctantly, he submitted to her outrageous request. It was bad enough that he was in trouble at school, but now he was in trouble at home as well. It made it worst that Lori did not hear his story. At times like this, he wondered was period for her the worst.

He picked out his best Khaki's jeans in preparation for the so-called date. Lincoln thought that kissing Ronnie Anne the first time would be out of to get her off his back. Yet it was another but that as his actions led to a black eye. Interrupting his train of thought, Clyde contacted by Walkie Talkie.

"Hey Lincoln's everything okay?" Clyde checked in.

"No Clyde, it's not. I just found out that Ronnie Anne, my bully, just happens to Bobby's little sister. And because of what I said he broke up with Lori and now she's going Lori completely nuts about it."

"That's rough man, did you try telling her your story?'

"She's not listening, and you know how unreasonable she gets at times. So now I'm forced to play the goody two shoes, while on a double date with Ronnie Anne at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet."

"I love French Cuisine, aside from that maybe I can get Lori to find a rebound guy."

"This is serious Clyde! Clyde." Lincoln called, but there was no response. Knowing his best friends unhealthy crush on his older sister, he did not need to figure out what was going on right now.

* * *

As the two Loud Siblings entered the restaurant, Lori lectured Lincoln's head off on making a good impression to Ronnie Anne. Once again, Lori refused to hear out Lincoln. Unfortunately, however, Lincoln cared less about Ronnie Anne then he did about this double date. He was not thrilled about this as much as Ronnie Anne and Bobby who just walked in.

"Hello Boo-Boo-Bear!" Lori greeted.

"Hey uh Lori." Bobby was not happy.

"Typical." Lincoln rolled his eyes, Lori then nudged him on the shoulder. "I mean hello Ronnie Anne, how are you doing today? You're looking nice this evening."

"Yeah, we weirdo's clean up nice, let's just get this over with." Ronnie Anne shot back, still angry.

"Yeah, I could not agree more, the sooner the better." Lincoln silently shot back, not happy either.

Sensing the negative tension between the two, Lori led the three of them inside. "Why don't we take our seats?"

"Welcome to our humble restaurant my good people, table for three." Clyde presented.

"What are you doing here Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh just trying to help you out on your date." Clyde replied.

Lincoln could already see his true intentions as he rolled his eyes, "Fine, but don't cause too much trouble."

"You got it pal."

Silences were in motion as they sat at the table together. The tension was still going on. Ronnie Anne remained silent more of all as she gave Lincoln a scowl. Lincoln yawned waiting for the day to be over. On the other hand, Bobby tried to act as distance as he can since he was still upset with Lori. Lori could not take her eye off Bobby as he was still mad. Lori nudged Lincoln and titled her eyes and head to Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln knew the signs as he took a sigh himself. With his best smile and charm, he turned his attention to Ronnie Anne. "So how about that keys ranchero is to die for, right?" Ronnie Anne did not respond, which brought further annoyance to Lincoln's face. "So how about that Math Test, I mean what is the point of showing your work, am I right?"

Ronnie Anne remained with the same scowl. The awkwardness continued as Lincoln failed again to get Ronnie's Anne's attention. Not just with them, Bobby and Lori had sat silently next to each other. The two of them did not face one another. While the two were together, Clyde tried so desperately to get Lori's attention even if Lincoln had advised him it was futile, yet it did not stop his ongoing crush for Lori.

"I think I'll hit the buffet again." Bobby announced.

Lori grasped and replied. "We both said the same thing. It's like we're literally meant to be."

"Yeah babe I…I mean whatever Lori." Bobby said.

Lincoln further his eye rolled at Bobby's behavior, knowing that he could not keep up this act forever. As he stared at the couple, he started to wonder why he issued the break up in the first place when Lori was clearly not at fault. In fact, he was amazed Lori did not find his statement the least bit insulting.

Together alone at last, Lincoln decided another approach. Now that Lori and Bobby were occupied at the buffet, he confronted his bully. "You know it is your fault this happened in the first place."

"It didn't mean you had to insult me like that in school."

"Don't like your completely innocent. It's bad enough that I have to deal with your constant harassment at school."

"Harassment?" Ronnie Anne questioned dumbfounded.

"Yeah, for the way you slugged me the first time. The stupid pranks you always pull on me like the pants, the shoelace, whoopee cushion, garbage in locker, the boxing glove in the locker, and now the hot soup."

"Oh those, they are just harmless pranks."

"You think its funny making me into a laughing stock."

"I thought you could handle a few harmless jokes."

"If by harmless you mean butt burns and getting detention for something that was not my fault is your idea of humor."

"Yeah well, two wrongs don't make a right Lincoln."

"Yeah speak for yourself! I never asked to be here anyway, it's because my stupid sister forced me to." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gave death stare as they were about to get into a fight.

"Maybe you like a fist instead."

While Lori and Bobby were slowly repairing the broken glass of their relationship, they overheard Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fight. Bobby quickly let go of Lori's hand, as this did not satisfy him. Lori on the other hand was furious as she was about to approach Lincoln until she heard the agreement being done.

"Lincoln, I swear if you…" Lori warned as she was a few steps from crushing Lincoln.

"No Lori, this has to be said."

"Lincoln, you will…" Lori said in a threatening tone, about to lose it.

"For once can you shut up and hear me out!" Lincoln shouted at Lori, causing her to freeze up, even Bobby was widen with shock. Ronnie was surprised herself that Lincoln was growing a backbone. Still, there were times when he would be fed up with someone's nonsense. So he had his limitations.

"Sure I insulted you, but don't act like it was not for a good cause. It was because I was so fed up with your foolish pranks and constant humiliation that I thought kissing you would get you to back off me. There is a major difference between teasing and bullying, and you clearly don't know the difference between the two."

Ronnie's Anne expression shifted from anger to rage. She tighten her fist. Lori was even more ready to crush Lincoln since her relationship with Bobby was on thin ice. After Lincoln's outburst, her expression started to fade from anger and rage. Now she felt like the bigger monster then Lincoln. Lincoln tried to tell her his side of the story, but she did not listen, if more reason, he was mostly a victim to all of this. Lori tried the touch his shoulder, but Lincoln stormed out of the restaurant.

"Sis, is this all true?" Bobby inquired to his little sister.

Ronnie Anne sighed in defeat and shame. "Yeah…"

"Lori, got comfort Lincoln for now, I'll contact you tomorrow alright." Bobby told Lori, no longer mad as he calm down. In fact, he felt very foolish if not the bad guy in this situation.

"Yeah sure, thanks Boo-Boo-Bear." Lori and Bobby gave one last hug as Lori went after Lincoln.

Bobby then faced Ronnie Anne with a face of disappointment. "Mom is going to want to hear about your behavior when she gets home."

It was a silent car ride back home as Lincoln and Lori did interact with each other. Lincoln stared at the window most of the time. Lori could not help but tilt her eyelids to her quiet brother. She suspected that he was still mad at her for not listening to him as she and the others did not when they convinced him to kiss his abuser. As the ride ended, Lincoln was quick enough to exit as Lori followed.

Lincoln was on his way upstairs as the sisters ambushed him with questions on his date. With the stoic look on his face, he did not want to hear about romance let alone his love life. He bypassed the girls as he went into his room. When they were on their way to follow Lori called them.

"Guys stop, let Lincoln rest for tonight." Lori ordered.

"What's up with Lincoln, he seems down in the dumps." Lynn asked.

"Ew, Lincoln has to take a dump." Leni said. "He should do that in the bathroom then."

Lori slapped her forehead. "No Leni, it means he's sad."

"Well if you leave to me, I can turn that frown upside down." Luan had suggested.

"I can play him my latest song." Luna offered next.

"Maybe I can read him my poem." Lucy offered

"Guys come on, just leave him be for now, I promise I'll tell you everything. He just had a rough day." Lori told off the siblings as they walked away.

* * *

The next morning as Lincoln was out the door, Lori waited for him in the Vanzilla. Lori offered him a ride to school, but he easily declined no doubt still mad about the other day. He still held that stoic face as he did with the double date Lori could not blame him, but she insisted on giving him a ride with no strings attached.

Lori could not tell if he really was still mad about the other day, but she needed to comfort him eventually. As Lori continued to pester him for the ride, Lincoln then accepted and stepped into Vanzilla. She wanted to use this time to talk with her brother, sibling to sibling. On the way to school, Lincoln did the same by staring at the bright open skies without a single word. He was almost as emotionless and quiet as Lucy.

Lincoln…" Lori called out.

"If you're giving me a ride because of the other day, I will not accept it, or are you going to force me into another ridiculous dilemma for your own needs?" Lincoln chirped.

Lori felt a bit insulted, but at the same time, she had no reason to be. "I deserve that and much more."

"Just drop me off at close by street and I'll walk from there."

"Lincoln, look I understand if you're still mad and you don't feel like talking, but just hear me out first. I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for the other day. I acted like a selfish jerk and took my anger out on you without hearing you out first. You were right the other day, all I just thought about was repairing my relationship with Bobby and nothing else. I should not have forced you to go on a double date with someone you don't like."

Lincoln turned his head to Lori and asked, "Is Bobby at least talking to you?"

"Yeah, he's cleared the misunderstanding, and even he started to realize that it was stupid reason to break up in the first place. He even wanted to express his sincere apologies to you through endless text."

"That's great, although I feel a little guilty for snapping at Ronnie Anne like that even when you and Bobby were counting on me to make amends."

"For what it is worth little bro, I think it was really cool the way you stood up for yourself against your bully, and even to me. I know I can be unreasonable at times, but I can always count on you or the others to set me straight."

"Yeah, if I'm not crushed by you first."

Lori blushed over Lincoln comment as she reflected on the times she threatened to turn him into a human pretzel. "Yeah sorry about that, I'll try to watch my words carefully next time. For now, if Ronnie Anne is bothering you, just let me know and I'll inform Bobby immediately."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mine."

"So are we good… twerp…I mean Lincoln?"

"Yeah, we're good." Lincoln exited the vehicle with as smile as Lori smiled back.

Clyde waited at the front door for Lincoln. "Good morning Lincoln."

"Morning Clyde." Lincoln greeted back.

The school day was very quiet through the hours. Lincoln got through his classes with ease. There was no sign of Ronnie Anne or her pranks in sight. Could it be that she have got suspended or even expelled. Lincoln enjoyed the peace, but at the same time still felt guilty for shoving her out. Still, if there is one thing he was not that was everyone's punching bag.

The two boys walked through the halls talking to one another until they came across the same ones from the other day. When their faces faced one another, the teasing was already a foot. Lincoln was a little annoyed but not by a whole lot. Didn't they have anything better to do besides mess with him?

"Ronnie and Lincoln sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The boys teased and teased.

"Just ignore them Lincoln, who cares what they think?" Clyde advised.

"Yeah sure."

Lincoln and Clyde walked away from the boys, trying tone down all the teasing that being thrown against them. "Seems like this relationship between you and Ronnie Anne is getting out of hand, even if you dislike her, they say otherwise?"

"I don't dislike Ronnie Anne. I just do not know what to feel after her childish pranks. I get enough of that from Luan at home. I only wonder how she is taking it."

"So what do you think now?"

Ronnie Anne caught sight of Lincoln and Clyde, and quickly hid since she was already in enough trouble back at home. "Honestly, I'm not so sure. I don't think she's bad person. But maybe if she didn't always pick on me so often, I would maybe kind of like her." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne was flabbergasted over this revelation. Now she was starting to feel even guiltier then she already has, but what did she care anymore?

Throughout the school day, Lincoln continued to enjoy the peaceful days, now that he didn't have to worry about a certain someone. As he came out of the restroom whistling through the halls, he did not look where he was going as he bumped into someone. As he set to apologize, he was surprised on the person he came across.

"Ronnie Anne." Lincoln recognized.

"Oh it's you." She grunted, not wanting to face him.

"So how are you holding up?"

Ronnie Anne replied in a grumpy tone. "Oh just the usual, I've been warned to keep my distance from you or else I'll be grounded for a month. Luckily it's only for two weeks, but I guess I had it coming sooner or later."

"Yeah, you did kind of deserve it."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Whatever, now get out of my way or else, I really will punch you again."

"I actually was hoping to talk to you."

"So you can remind me how much of bully I am. Well it's too long since I already blew my chance at that."

"Just because a situation looks bad does not mean it's unfixable, so I was hoping to fix what we have."

The Hispanic stopped at her tracks. "Really?"

"Yeah, anything is better than us being at each other's throats." She looked at Lincoln with much caution. "Don't worry, I won't tell my sisters about our encounter, I promise."

* * *

After school, the two of them have agreed to meet a secret place for dissuasion. There they would avoid all the crazy accusations and the relentless teasing. When Lincoln told Clyde to go home without him, Clyde was already suspicions, but did trust his best friend's judgment nevertheless. The little sisters on the other hand had their doubts on Lincoln not returning home in time. Even if Clyde did not say a thing, they suspected other things a foot.

Even if Clyde said not to worry, the little sisters did not listen. Call it material instincts. Lincoln got ice creams for him and Ronnie Anne as they met up at the park together. The first few minutes it was quiet, but then the two of them opened their mouths but cut each other off.

"You first." Lincoln suggested.

"Look, I never meant to hurt you with all those jokes, but if I did, I'm really sorry, yet your expressions are just priceless." Lincoln paid her scowl. "Not that any of it mattered, but yeah sorry."

"And I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings of those nasty things I said about you. You are right about one thing two wrongs don't always make a right." Lincoln replied.

"Nah, your right, I should have not pushed you that hard."

"Man, and I thought my sisters were pushy."

"I remember when your sister pushed Bobby into a theme park ride, but didn't know how much bumper cars made Lori sick inside from all the motion."

"Yeah, then she was threw up and the camera caught it."

"You remember that time where Bobby thought store bought flowers was too impersonal, so he picked out some instead?"

"Yeah, it turned out to be poison ivy, Lori swelled up for days. I could not even look at her without laughing, only to get chased down by her."

"Try not to get my bad side Boo-Boo-Bear, you don't have a bad side babe." Ronnie Anne said imitating her brother with Selfie's.

The two of them laughed and joked with each other, making fun of their sibling's relationship. No longer was there was any hostility within them as they smiled to one another. After getting the good humor out of their system, the two sat quietly for a moment to catch their breath.

"So why do you think people have been getting the impression that I'm in love with you?"She inquired resuming their conversation.

Lincoln took a guess, "Maybe because you've been doing it to me and no one else."

"I guess I never thought of that, but you make it look so easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Look it's not you, it's me, I am just not good at that stuff. I'm not good at being opened with my feelings like your sister and Bobby. I mean the more I see them prancing around like there are fairly tale characters, the more I tend to laugh at them."

Lincoln took a stare at her for a while and then laid his head on the park bench. "I can kind of relate to what you're saying. My sisters always push me on my love life. Nevertheless, seeing how so cheesy my sister and Bobby makes me also not want to be like them. If I have relationship, I'll have it my way and no one else's."

"I know right." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"Why don't we make a deal, how about we start over this whole ordeal? You promise to tone down your pranks and violence and I won't ever insult you for anyone's benefit again even when I am under pressured. I believe in second chances, so deal?" Lincoln offered a fist bump.

Ronnie Anne smiled and fist bumped Lincoln back, "Deal Lame-O." Ronnie Anne struck Lincoln in the shoulder. "But don't start getting any ideas Lame-O."

"I would not have it any other way."

"By the way, I haven't forgotten what you did before. Now it's my turn."

"What do you mean?"

The Hispanic suddenly grabbed the white haired boy by the collar. With a quick pull in, she planted her lips onto his. Lincoln was immediately red as he did not expect this outcome, let alone Ronnie Anne approach him like that. Lincoln was left frozen as the kiss broke away. Not only him, Ronnie Anne was beyond flustered as well.

Ronnie Anne touched his lip with her index finger. "Smell you later Lame-O." She gave a wink as she ran off.

Lincoln's stomach started to turn as he looked back at his bully, but now his suppose friend. As he was set to go, he heard some rumbling in the bushes. Out of the bushes had popped out his younger sisters, ready for battle the bully. Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa were ready to take on Lincoln's bully.

"Okay bully, came out and show yourself!" Lola yelled. "You're not making my brother's life miserable anymore, only we get to do that."

"What are you guys doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"We were worried about you, so we decided to be your backup in case that bully ever came back." Lana answered.

Lincoln could not help but grin at their concern.

"Are you okay Lincoln? She did not hurt you did she?" Lucy asked.

Lisa used her device to scan Lincoln's body, "My scanners detect no severe bruising whatsoever, could it be that you gave your bully a piece of your mind?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No guys, she didn't do anything; we were just talking, so we're cool now."

Lana had to ask, "Really, so you no longer hate each other."

"Nope, we are starting over now."

"We heard about what happened last night, so we decided to find you." Lola explained.

"How did you?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple elder brother, I just tracked your location from the micro-chip in your skull." Lisa replied.

Lincoln wondered, "Wait, you implanted a micro –chip in my brain?"

Lisa looked the other direction, looking all suspicions. "Noooo…"

Lola took a seat on Lincoln's lap, "We're sorry that we forced you to kiss that girl Linky."

Lincoln smiled and placed both hands on the twins shoulder. "It's alright guys, if you meddle, it does not mean you're being annoying or mean, it just means you care and always have good intentions, but next time heed my advice when I say don't get involved. Now come on, who wants ice cream?"

"We do." Lola and Lana cheered.

"I can go for some frozen supplements." Lisa said.

Lincoln gave his younger siblings some money for their ice cream. As they left his side for some frozen threats, he went on his phone. In his pocket, he found a note containing Ronnie Anne's number. With a hopeful smile, he sent his first text.

"See you at school tomorrow Lame-O," is what the text said back with heart to Lincoln, which made him overjoyed inside.

"Not if I see you first," Lincoln texted back with smiley face.


End file.
